


Kisses in the Barn

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Have you ever kissed anyone?” Eddie blurted out.
Relationships: Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Kisses in the Barn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://coffeekaspbrak.tumblr.com/post/189780435107/mike-and-eddie-be-like-what-if-we-kissed-on-the) on tumblr. I saw it and the idea wouldn't leave me so I wrote it.

Eddie watched from his seat on a pile of haystacks as Mike carried things across the barn, his eyes falling on his friend’s muscles. Mike must have noticed because he turned towards Eddie with a strange look on his face. “You alright, Eddie?”

Eddie could feel his cheeks heat up and nervously looked away from Mike, hearing a familiar in his voice telling whispering to him that other boys were dirty. “What-what do you mean?”

“You gone quiet for a minute,” Mike answered, walking over to him. The heat had Mike sweating and his shirt was sticking to him, Eddie’s eyes drawn momentarily to his chest before forcing himself to look up. He wasn’t supposed to look. He knew he wasn’t supposed to look, but it was hard with Mike looking like this. He should think he was dirty, covered in sweat, dust and who knows what else, but Eddie couldn’t help but think how attractive Mike was when lifting.

“I uh-I was just thinking,” Eddie mumbled, glancing towards Mike’s face for a second to see a soft smile on his face. 

“Want to share what it was about?”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Eddie blurted out, immediately regretting it and slapping a hand over his mouth. He could feel his cheeks burning and couldn’t find it in him to look at Mike. He didn’t want to see his reaction. 

There was a soft laugh from Mike and softly, he said, “No, Eddie, I haven’t. Why are you asking?”

“I was just curious.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Eddie shook his head, feeling his heart thud hard in his chest. They were stepping into dangerous territory and Eddie wasn’t sure he was prepared for that. A hand on his knee made him jump and he looked up at Mike, realizing just how close Mike had gotten to him. His eyes flickered down to his friend’s lips and licked his own. 

“Is there someone you want to kiss?”

Eddie nodded, finding words escaping him. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times before finally getting out, “Yes, but I don’t know how.” He wiped his hands on his shorts, glancing away again. “I’m worried about what they’ll think if I kiss them.”

“I’ll kiss you.”

Eddie looked up at Mike in surprise. “Wh-what?”

“I know we’re both boys, but it can’t be all that different. It’ll give us some practice,” Mike said, his voice soft and caring. It made Eddie relax a little as he listened. “But only if you want to.”

“I-I want to,” Eddie whispered, eyes locking with Mike. “I want to kiss you.”

Mike smiled, leaning closer to Eddie, his hands on either side of him. Eddie squirmed a little feeling a little overwhelmed as Mike leaned over him. They were so close. It was both intimidating and exciting. He was glad that Mike’s grandpa nor any other farm hands were around to walk in on them. 

“If we’re going to kiss, I should go take a shower. I’m filthy.”

“I don’t mind,” Eddie said, surprising both of them. Hesitantly, he moved his hands out, resting them on Mike’s shoulders. He could feel the sweat and grim and briefly thought about yanking his hands away to reach for his hand sanitizer, but he pushed that thought aside. His eyes fell down to Mike’s lips and his heart raced faster. He was actually about to have his first kiss.

“Eddie, are you absolutely sure about this?”

Eddie nodded. “Are you?”

“Yes,” Mike breathed out, one hand coming up to cup Eddie’s cheek. He didn’t make any move to close the distance between them and after a moment, Eddie realized he was waiting for him. Eddie took a deep breath before he was leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

It lasted for only a second, just a brush of their lips, but Eddie felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. His fingers curled into Mike’s shoulders and he kissed him again, this one lasting longer. Mike kissed him back, soft and sweet. They were both inexperienced, but the more their lips touched, the more they started to learn.

Eddie tilted his head a little and he felt Mike’s tongue against his bottom lip. It surprised him, but Eddie parted his lips, letting Mike deepen the kiss. He pulled Mike closer against him, pressing his sweaty body against his own, knowing that once they pulled back there would be dirt and dust on his shirt, but he found that he didn’t care. 

He didn’t know how long they kissed for, but Eddie felt breathless when they finally broke apart. He took a couple of deep breaths and opened his eyes to look at Mike, feeling a smile spread across his face.

“Wow.”

“Wow is right,” Mike said, softly, a smile gracing his face as well. He touched Eddie’s cheek, gently rubbing his thumb along it. Eddie had the urge to kiss him again and again, but he knew Mike needed to get back to work. They were supposed to meet up with the other Losers later, but Eddie almost wanted to stay in the barn with Mike instead. He liked the feel of Mike pressed against him and the way they kisses. There was still much to learn and Eddie wanted to learn it with him.

“Do you think we could do that again?” Eddie whispered and Mike’s smile grew wider before Mike was pressing another kiss to Eddie’s lip.

“I would love too.” He gave Eddie one more kiss before pulling away. “Let me finish this real quick and we can practice a little more before we have to leave.”

Eddie couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day, exchanging glances with Mike as they hung out with the others later that day.


End file.
